


Friends and Lovers

by chipsandchips



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandchips/pseuds/chipsandchips
Summary: Mahiru and Sakuya start dating, but Kuro is having a hard time sharing. Sakuya feels like his boyfriend isn't only his. Mahiru didn't realize things became so complicated.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Shirota Mahiru/Watanuki Sakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Friends and Lovers

“Kuro!” Mahiru yelled from the kitchen. “I heard a knock. Can you get the door?” The Servamp grumbled as he slid off the couch and reluctantly made his way to the door, muttering about demanding housewives and their bossy attitude.

“It’s probably Sakuya.” Mahiru’s last comment made Kuro stop, hand frozen just above the door knob. Kuro frowned, glared at the door, promptly turned around, and stalked back to the couch where he flopped down in an indignant huff.

The knocking continued and Mahiru came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. He looked between the door and his grumpy Servamp splayed on the couch. “What the hell? Kuro, I asked you to get the door.”

“... I’d rather not,” Kuro mumbled before he turned into a cat and hopped off the couch, walking towards the bedroom. Mahiru rolled his eyes and walked to the door to let Sakuya in. The green haired vampire grinned at him from the doorway before wrapping his arms around Mahiru and bringing him into a hug.

“Ahhh Mahiru-sama! I waited forever outside... I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever let me in.” He ended in an exaggerated pout and nuzzled his face in Mahiru’s warm neck then moved up to kiss him softly on the lips.

Mahiru laughed and gently pushed Sakuya away so the two could move further into the room. “So dramatic, Sakuya,” he said with a smile and grabbed the other boy’s hand to lead him into the living room. “I was just finishing up dinner so you can hang out on the couch. I'm trying a new recipe—coconut curry soup! Misono recently had it at a new restaurant and kept raving about it and Kuro wanted to try it, but since he never wants to actually go anywhere I decided I'd make it at home.” The human babbled the entire way back to the kitchen.

The vampire made himself comfortable and grabbed the remote to search for something to watch on TV. He could hear his boyfriend humming to himself at the stove and he fought back a grin. Such a housewife. Sakuya suddenly realized that someone was missing from this domestic scene. He smirked and called out to Mahiru, “Oi, where’s your guard cat?”

The Eve stopped stirring the soup and looked briefly in the direction of the bedroom. “He was here a moment ago...” He frowned in concern. “Then he left the room right before I let you in. Not sure what’s going on with him. He’s been kind of off lately.” Mahiru turned back to the bubbling liquid and stared gloomily at it. Kuro had been acting a little weird for a while. Distant, withdrawn, maybe a little angry too… but Mahiru didn’t know why. He racked his brain, but couldn't come up with a reason for his Servamp's sour mood. He sighed and absentmindedly stirred again, not really paying attention to the task at hand and instead thinking about his Servamp.

He felt a pair of hands snake around him and was pulled against a firm chest. He glanced up and saw Sakuya staring down at him with a knowing look. “I know what’s going on with your stray.” He rested his chin on Mahiru’s shoulder and grabbed the spoon from his hand, making circular patterns in the soup.

“What...what do you mean you know what’s going on? And don’t call him a ‘stray’!”

Sakuya brought the spoon up to his lips, lightly blew on it, then popped it in his mouth. “Yeah,” he replied casually, spoon still in mouth, “he’s jealous. Mmm, tastes good Mahi, I think it’s done.”

“Ehhhhhhh?!” Mahiru screeched and spun quickly in Sakuya’s arms. His head whacked the spoon out of Sakuya’s mouth causing it to clatter on the floor. His back bumped against the pot and some of the hot liquid splashed on him, burning him and eliciting a yelp. He suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist and he was pulled out of Sakuya’s hold and shoved behind a tall figure that stood protectively in front of him. It took his brain a couple seconds to catch up and realize that it was Kuro. He blinked at his Servamp's back in surprise, _Huh, when did he..._

“What did you do to Mahi?” Kuro growled out in a tone that Mahiru had never heard before. Sakuya’s expression darkened and before he could retort, Kuro hissed, “You hurt him.”

The accusation stung and reminded Sakuya of his past regrets and guilt. His red eyes flashed with anger and he moved in front of Kuro, roughly grabbing his shirt and pulling so they were face to face. “I. Did. Not. Hurt. Him.” He ground out through clenched teeth, angry at the very suggestion that he would ever do anything to hurt Mahiru again.

During the war with Tsubaki, Sakuya had chosen to stay by the Eighth Servamp's side and not Mahiru’s... it was a choice that he had agonized over the entire time. When everything had settled down, he desperately sought out Mahiru and begged for forgiveness, declaring that he would never leave Mahiru's side again. Mahiru had, of course, told him there was nothing he needed to apologize for, but Sakuya knew he had hurt the teen when he continued to stay by Tsubaki’s side. And his friend had gotten hurt because of the man that Sakuya chose to follow. The subclass had gathered all the courage he had in him and confessed to Mahiru that he loved him and would do whatever he needed for the boy to love him back. Mahiru didn’t return his feelings of love at first, stating that the subclass was his “best friend” and that he “cared for him deeply”, but Sakuya wasn’t going to run away and give up this time. The time he spent not at Mahiru’s side made him realize that that was the only place he ever wanted to be: right by Mahiru. And he definitely wasn’t going to allow some feral cat to swoop in and claim his future boyfriend. Contract be damned. He pursued, courted, flirted, and charmed his way into Mahiru’s heart. The day that Mahiru told him with a blushing face that he did have feelings for the subclass was the happiest day of Sakuya’s life—human and vampire life. He finally had Mahiru and there was no way in hell he was going to screw it up again. 

He pulled Kuro away from his boyfriend and moved forward so that he was now between the two of them. Kuro bristled and Sakuya glared at him and said in low angry voice, “Change back into a cat and sleep outside like the stray you are.”

“Ah! The soup!” Both vampires flinched at Mahiru’s sudden exclamation and felt themselves being pushed out of the way as the Eve moved towards the stove. “I hope it didn’t get ruined during your petty fight.” The human glared daggers at the two of them. Both mumbled an apology and stared at the floor with a newfound fascination. The Eve ushered them to the table and handed out the bowls and silverware then went to bring the soup over so they could serve at the table. Upon seeing his human struggle with the pot, Kuro started to get up from his chair to offer his assistance, only to be pushed down by Sakuya who exclaimed that he would help his **boyfriend** with the heavy pot. This then ended with both vampires on the ground grappling with each other and arguing over who had more of a right to help Mahiru.

“He’s my Eve.” Kuro pinned Sakuya against the floor with his knee pressing painfully into the subclass’s back. “We have a contract that specifically states I need to help him whenever he needs me.”

“Oh yeah? Well...” Sakuya twisted out of Kuro’s grip, grabbed a cloth napkin that had fallen, and proceeded to slap Kuro in the face with it. “I’m” _slap_ “his” _slap_ “boyfriend! And we have a love contract!” He would’ve slapped him one more time if it hadn’t been for the water that suddenly splashed both his and Kuro's faces.

“I was really tempted to pour dinner on you two idiots, but I settled for water instead. Now, thank you for ruining the dinner I had planned. I’m going to my room and if either of you try to bother me then I will murder you. I don’t care if you’re immortal.” Mahiru shook the glass to get the last drop of water out then curtly turned on his heels and stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Both vampires stared at the door, Sakuya still holding the napkin in mid slap motion.

“Wow,” Kuro glanced down at Sakuya, “he’s really mad at you. He’ll probably want to break up with you after this.”

A moment of panic hit Sakuya then he quickly shook it off and glared at Kuro. “Shut up, stupid cat. He’s mad at you too.” He pushed Kuro off him and hastily dried his face. The subclass took a deep breath and headed to the bedroom door. He stood for a good minute in front of it before tentatively knocking. “Mahi...Mahi, can I come in?” He added a little desperately, “Please?” No sound came from the room so Sakuya decided to interpret that as a reluctant “yes”. 

Kuro watched Sakuya slowly open the door and enter the room, closing it softly behind him. Regret filled him and he suddenly felt incredibly childish. _Can’t deal..._ He hadn’t meant for things to get out of control, it was just that he heard Mahiru yell out in pain and heard something fall on the ground and before he knew it he was in the kitchen, standing between the two. His only thought was that Mahiru was in danger. The bond he had with his Eve was special and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The two were unbelievably close and Kuro deeply valued their connection. Things changed, though, when Sakuya entered the picture. Instead of having Mahiru to himself, he now had to share his Eve with someone else.

Kuro heaved a sigh and lazily wiped himself and the floor with the napkin that Sakuya had previously hit him with. He grumbled about obnoxious visitors and dragged himself to the couch. He’d play some video games to distract him so he didn’t have to think about the pain in his chest.

**********************************

Mahiru was sitting on the floor against his bed with his legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against his knees, trying to take in everything that happened. This was not what he intended when he invited his boyfriend over for dinner. The whole point of the night was for the two vampires to get to know each other better. Neither really knew the other, originally being on opposing sides and all, and Mahiru was desperate for them to get along.

_“He’s jealous.”_

Sakuya’s words flashed in his mind and he frowned. Maybe that was the reason for Kuro's recent mood. Maybe he actually knew that all along, but didn’t want to admit it. Before he could dwell more on that thought, he heard Sakuya open the door.

“Hey,” the subclass said nervously, closing the door behind him. The two stared at each other and a heavy silence hung between them. Sakuya took a deep breath and started, “I’m sorry things got out of control.” No reply from Mahiru. “Okay, I’m sorry I got out of control and acted like an idiot. But to be fair, you agreed to date me knowing that I am an idiot, so really, that’s on you.” That earned him a soft chuckle and a small smile from the teen. Sakuya grinned and swiftly moved to sit next to him on the floor. He leaned his head on Mahiru’s shoulder and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

“Do you really think he’s jealous?” Sakuya glanced up at Mahiru. He’s face showed unease and concern. The teen was biting his lip in what the subclass would otherwise think was an adorable way if it wasn’t for the fact that Mahiru’s thoughts were of Kuro and not Sakuya himself...his own boyfriend.

_Yeah, and he’s not the only one._

“Probably,” he grumbled, not happy with where his boyfriend's train of thought was heading. He knew it would be difficult to date a human, but didn’t realize how difficult it would be to date an Eve. Sometimes he felt like he wasn’t the only one dating Mahiru and that he was constantly competing against Kuro for the human’s attention. Sakuya knew that his boyfriend didn’t mean for any of this to happen and that it was just a result of their contract, Servamp and Eve. The two formed a bond that the subclass could never hope to compete against, even if he was the one in a relationship with Mahiru. It was frustrating to say the least, knowing that on some level he would always have to share the human with the other vampire, but Sakuya comforted himself with the knowledge that whenever Mahi said “I love you” it was directed to him and not Kuro.

 _Ahh, but for how long?_ The subclass frowned at the thought.

Mahiru noticed his boyfriend’s unease and intertwined their hands. He placed a soft kiss against Sakuya’s cheek and whispered that he loved him. If Kuro was acting out because of Sakuya then that most likely put the subclass on edge. It couldn't be comforting knowing that a powerful Servamp disliked him. He also had a feeling that Sakuya was uncomfortable with how close he and Kuro were... but it was only natural. Kuro was Mahiru’s Servamp and Mahiru was Kuro’s Eve. The two had lived together, fought together; they’ve even almost died several times together. Kuro was immeasurably important to the human and that would never change, no matter who Mahiru ended up dating.

“Sakuya...” Mahiru started slowly, “I think there are a few things I need to clear up with you.”

The subclass leaned against the bed, took a deep breath, and asked, “What is it?” Why did this feel like he was about to get his heart broken? Did Mahiru finally change his mind? Did he realize he made a mistake? Was Sakuya going to hear those inevitable words: “ _I’m sorry, but it turns out that I love Kuro more than you”_? Mahiru would be nice about though... Mahiru would let him down gently. He’d probably cry and say how it was all his fault, that he never wanted to hurt Sakuya, that he’d always care for him and “love him like a friend”. Then Sakuya would try to sound tough, saying something like “I’ll be fine, don’t worry” or “As long as you’re happy”. All of which were lies. Sakuya would indeed want the human to be happy, but he’d want Mahiru to be happy with **him**.

“Hey!” His thoughts were interrupted by a hand lightly pulling on his hair. “You’re spacing out on me.” Mahiru frowned and the subclass offered an apologetic smile. The human continued in a soft voice, “You know, for a long time it was just me and Kuro...” Sakuya scowled and felt self-loathing creeping up on him. If he had just chosen Mahi over Tsubaki back then, he would’ve never had to hear him say that. He would’ve been there with the human... through everything. Sakuya was so distracted that he didn’t realize his boyfriend had climbed into his lap till the boy placed his hands on his shoulders, lightly shaking him. Mahiru pouted. “Hey, pay attention to me.”

“I am..." Sakuya breathed out and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. “I always am.”

Mahiru kissed him lightly on the lips and continued, “What Kuro and I have is important... it’s always going to be important and the two of us are always going to be close. I literally cannot leave his side for more than a day or I die.” Mahiru chuckled at the dissatisfaction in Sakuya’s face. “Hey, I didn’t make up the rules. My point is... Kuro is always going to be a part of me.”

Sakuya’s grip tightened around Mahiru’s waist and he spat out childishly, “Then just fucking date him.”

Mahiru poked Sakuya in the forehead. “I’m dating **you** , you idiot. I’m dating you because I’m in love with you. I care about Kuro- a lot- and that’s never going to change, but please,” He wrapped his arms around Sakuya in a tight hug and buried his face in the subclass’ neck. “Please don’t think that I don’t love **you**.” Sakuya could feel wetness on his neck and he realized in horror that Mahiru was crying. “...I don’t want to lose you again.” Mahiru looked up at him and Sakuya could see the pain and fear in those brown eyes.

Panic and guilt flooded Sakuya and he proclaimed frantically while kissing the tears from Mahiru’s face, “I’m sorry... I’m sorry I made you cry. I’m sorry I’m jealous. I’m dumb… I’m really really dumb. I shouldn’t have run away from you back then… I should’ve stayed with you. I love you… I love you so much. I’m sorry...” His lips found the human’s and they kissed deeply. He thrust his tongue in Mahiru's warm mouth, coaxing the other to do the same and pulled the teen closer to his body. Mahiru whimpered into the kiss and Sakuya slipped a hand under the boy’s shirt, raking his fingers over the slender back. His other hand clutched Mahiru's hip and Sakuya had the sudden desire to show his boyfriend how much he loved him.

“Sakuya!” Mahiru gasped and pulled away, their mouths still connected by a thin stream of saliva. Sakuya gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, pleased with what he saw. The human’s face was flushed, his lips were slightly puffy and lightly scratched from Sakuya's fangs, and his breath was coming out in pants. A surge of pride engulfed the subclass and he let out a low growl. He was the only one who had the honor to see Mahiru in this aroused state. He licked his lips. More. He wanted more. Sakuya yanked Mahiru’s head back down and kissed him roughly. The hand on Mahiru’s hip pulled him down hard onto the subclass' lap and Sakuya feverishly grinded up against him, demonstrating to the human what he wanted.

“Sakuya!” Mahiru exclaimed breathlessly and pulled away again. “Sakuya, hey—” The subclass nipped him lightly on the neck and lapped at the small beads of blood. “Goddammit you horny vampire...” The hand on his hip slipped underneath his pants, grabbed his ass, and squeezed hard. Sharp nails dug into the soft flesh, leaving marks. Mahiru bit back a moan as he arched into the vampire and he could feel Sakuya groan against his neck. “We can’t,” Mahiru panted, “We can’t...not right now... Sakuya... Kuro is... he’s still here...and...goddammit!” He finally whacked the vampire on the side of the head. “It’s too soon!” He proclaimed more to himself than his boyfriend. His body burned delightfully from the subclass’ ministrations and he wanted more- wanted to do more—but now was not the time. He put out one fire, but there was still one more he had to deal with.

The subclass frowned, unhappy that they couldn't continue. “Who cares if Kuro is home? You just said he’s always gonna be around... So he might as well get used to it." He ended with a shrug.

“I care!” Mahiru stared at him incredulously. “I need to make sure he’s okay with everything. This is new for all of us…”

Sakuya arched an eyebrow at Mahiru. “You make it sound like we’re all in a relationship together.” His face darkened and he scowled. “Which we are not.”

Mahiru sighed and played with Sakuya’s hair. “I know, I’m not saying that. Dating one vampire is enough for me… I don’t think I’d be able to handle two.” He grinned at Sakuya’s unamused face. “Seriously though, I just need to talk to him. You and I haven’t been dating for that long; it’s still pretty recent… I don't think he's gotten used to the fact that there’s another person in my life now.”

“Okaaay," Sakuya was beyond exasperated. "So he’s like a pet that is upset that his master isn’t paying as much attention to him... because now his master has a ridiculously hot and wonderful boyfriend.” Mahiru glared at him and Sakuya held up his hands defensively. “Hey, if I don’t think of the situation like that then **I** won’t be ‘okay with everything’. Otherwise, it seems to me that you have a jealous—hate to admit it, but—good looking friend who lives with you, is around you 24/7, and doesn’t want to share you. Oh, and not to mention the two of you have a supernatural bond where chains **physically** bind you two together. And one more thing—you also give him your blood." He stopped himself from what he wanted to say next— _And he had it first. He had_ **_you_ ** _first_. "So you can see how I’m a little uneasy, right? That’s why the spoiled pet analogy is easier for me to process. Oh, I have an idea... when he’s in his cat form, can we get him neutered?” 

Mahiru ignored the last part and looked down in guilt. Sakuya was right to be angry with him. Mahiru had been so concerned over Kuro that he neglected his own boyfriend's feelings. The Eve felt horrible that his ignorance had caused both vampires pain. His once simple life had now become so vastly complicated that Mahiru didn’t know what to do anymore. He leaned his forehead against Sakuya’s and mumbled an apology.

Sakuya closed his eyes and sighed. He was frustrated and angry, but knew that it wasn't Mahiru's fault. He rubbed his boyfriend’s back and spoke in a much calmer tone, “Hey, you're right... this is new for all of us. We all have to adapt to the change. I get it, you two have been through a lot together and there are going to be things between the two of you that I’ll never have with you.” He placed a thumb over Mahiru’s lips to stop his protest. "Just like there are things between us that he will never have. He and I need to realize that... and you need to realize that there are going to be times when it’s difficult for us to accept that. But,” He removed his thumb and kissed Mahiru’s lips. Their eyes met and Sakuya gently placed his hand on the side of Mahiru’s face. “...You told me you loved me...even though I wasn’t there for you. At that time, I chose Tsubaki over you and even despite that, even after everything that’s happened, after everything you and Kuro have been through together… you fell in love with **me**.” Sakuya let that sink in, more for himself, and a wave of elation came over him. Mahiru had chosen him.

“Of course I fell in love with you...” Mahiru smiled softly at him and turned his face into Sakuya’s hand. He lightly kissed his palm. “How could I not?”

Sakuya laughed and pulled Mahiru into a hug. “I could give you a million reasons, but I won’t say any of them.” He whispered secretively in his ear, “Because then you might actually listen to them.”

Mahiru giggled at the sensation of Sakuya’s breath tickling his ear. He gave the subclass a soft kiss on the cheek and hugged him warmly. The two stayed there for a moment longer before Mahiru finally shifted out of the embrace. "Well," he sighed, "dinner was a lost cause…sorry.”

Sakuya shrugged and winked. “It’s fine. I enjoyed the snack I just had.”

Mahiru blushed and quickly stood up. “We will just have to try again when the timing is right, I suppose.” He beckoned for his boyfriend to follow and they both made their way to the bedroom door. Right before opening it, though, he hesitated and looked back at Sakuya. “I really do need to talk to him. I’m sorry, but do you mind…?”

Sakuya released a long-suffering sigh to express his displeasure. He eventually ruffled Mahiru’s hair and replied with a lopsided smile, “No problem, Mahi... if it will make you feel better.” He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, trapping him tightly against his chest. “But we need to figure out a plan for next time when we get, uh, more _intimate_. What’s the time limit you two have? Maybe we can kick him out for—ouch!” Mahiru jabbed him in the ribs and promptly went to open the door, but Sakuya caught the small smile on the teen’s face.

**********************************

Out in the living room Kuro was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and playing his games. He wore headphones in hopes that he could completely submerge himself in the game and block out any other noises he didn’t want to hear. He threw a glance at the closed bedroom door and turned crossly back to the video game. He was playing a fighting game and was taking immense pleasure from beating the crap out of his opponent who happened to have green hair. Kuro won the round and smirked.

He didn’t hear the other two approaching, but he could sense his Eve. Kuro lazily turned to the side and saw him and the subclass standing nearby. Mahiru was saying something, but Kuro couldn’t hear him above the sound blaring from the headphones. Mahiru glanced at Sakuya then glanced at Kuro, back and forth until he nudged the subclass in the back. Sakuya looked annoyed. He said something and pointed at Kuro. Mahiru heaved a sigh and looked directly at the Servamp. He was asking Kuro to take off the headphones, but Kuro feigned that he didn’t understand. He considered ignoring them and going back to the game, but Mahiru was merciless and used his Ultimate Move that Kuro was always weak against: he looked directly at Kuro with his soft brown eyes, delicate eyebrows drawn together and asked _Please._ Kuro didn’t even need to take off his headphones to hear that voice. He grumbled, “What a pain,” and reluctantly removed them. Mahiru smiled at him and Kuro felt a little a better.

“Okay, Kuro, Sakuya has something he wants to say to you.” Mahiru nudged Sakuya again. “Don’t you?” he added more forcefully.

Sakuya briefly frowned at Mahiru then sighed, unable to disobey. He turned to Kuro and the two vampires silently sized each other up. Finally, he muttered, “I hope... I hope we can get along... at some point.”

Mahiru smiled brightly behind the subclass and looked hopefully between the two. Kuro blinked in surprise at Sakuya who was squirming in discomfort. He didn’t know what to say and planned to not say anything, but Mahiru was staring at him with those pleading brown eyes. “Me… me too…” he replied lamely.

If his human could beam any brighter he’d have turned Kuro to ash. Those few words made his Eve so happy that Kuro genuinely hoped he spoke the truth. He turned back to the TV, now completely disinterested in the game and heard Mahiru ushering Sakuya to the door, promising that he would see the other soon. An unpleasant silence enveloped the apartment and Kuro found himself wishing he were anywhere but there. He frowned at that feeling, not liking being uncomfortable in his and Mahiru’s home. His Eve sat on the floor next to him and he picked up a controller to start a new game.

“Let’s play,” Mahiru said slightly apprehensively. Sitting next to Kuro made him realize how unprepared he actually was to talk about what they needed to, but Mahiru knew that it was necessary. The two of them were partners...no matter what. If his partner was distraught then Mahiru had to do something about it. He handed Kuro a controller as a peace offering. “Team battle against the computer. What do you think?” 

Kuro shook his head and pushed the offered controller aside. “I’m not in the mood.” 

Mahiru frowned and grew silent as the reality of the situation sunk in. When he fell in love with Sakuya he didn’t realize he would be jeopardizing his relationship with Kuro. Perhaps it was naivety on his part, but he assumed that Kuro wouldn’t have a problem with it. However, the more he thought about it, Mahiru realized that he too would be bothered if Kuro suddenly found himself a significant other. It was complicated…his and Kuro’s relationship. They weren’t lovers, but they knew each other more intimately than most lovers did. To say they were simply 'friends' would be an insult to the bond they shared. They had a deep and strong connection... Mahiru had never felt so close to anyone else as he did with Kuro. The two were very protective of each other and to have some outsider come in to their circle was threatening.

“I’m sorry,” the boy whispered quietly. He could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t... I didn’t think...” He had been inconsiderate of Kuro and now his Servamp was suffering. Tears of shame rolled down his cheeks and he cried softly, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Kuro trembled with emotion beside his Eve. He could feel his human’s sorrow, concern, and pain. Mahiru’s emotions were always too raw and honest for Kuro to handle. His chest constricted and panic filled his mind. _Don’t cry... I don’t want you to cry... Please, please don’t cry... I’m sorry..._

His hand shot out and he patted Mahiru’s head in a desperate attempt to comfort him. “There, there,” he muttered uncertainly, “It’s fine... it’ll be fine...”

Mahiru’s crying subsided and he wiped his eyes to look at Kuro. He couldn’t help but smile at his Servamp’s awkwardness. Kuro caught his infectious smile and soon the two of them were chuckling and the pain in both of their chests lessened a bit. Mahiru gently grabbed the hand that was on his head and brought it down to hold in his lap. He could feel Kuro tense up, but his Servamp didn’t pull away. Mahiru looked at Kuro’s hand in his and said softly, “I need to know if you’re going to be okay with Sakuya and me.”

“Does it matter?” Kuro asked bitterly. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help it.

“Of course it matters... it matters a lot to me.” Mahiru replied solemnly. “I don’t want you to be upset.” The two held each other’s gaze before Kuro was the first to break away.

“He’s a vampire.” Mahiru could hear the disgust in Kuro’s voice. “He’s a subclass... Tsubaki’s subclass, no less.”

“Tsubaki isn’t a threat anymore—”

“We don’t know that!” Kuro snapped back and turned sharply to look at Mahiru. He yanked his hand out of his human’s gentle hold. “We defeated him, but we never captured him. He could be out there regaining his strength, waiting for another chance... And what if he calls out to his subclass again, huh? What do you think is going to happen? Do you think your boyfriend is going to ignore Tsubaki?”

“Yes.” Mahiru stated firmly. “If Tsubaki ever does come back to fight again, I know Sakuya will be on our side.” Kuro scoffed and rolled his eyes at Mahiru, but his human continued, “I believe in him.”

Kuro shook his head. “Fine, we’ll say you’re right, that Sakuya will turn against Tsubaki... but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s a vampire. He’s immortal.” Kuro paused and stared at Mahiru, desperate for him to understand. “He’s going to live forever, Mahi. You’re going to age... you’ll be 20... 30... 50... fucking 80... with, what... a 15 year old boyfriend?”

“Maybe I like younger men,” Mahiru replied lightly.

“I’m not joking,” the Servamp growled in annoyance. “You’re never going to have a normal relationship with him! You won’t be able to do normal things with him! You won’t... have a family with him.” Kuro ran his hands through his hair and leaned his forehead against his propped up knees. “You're human... he's...we're...You shouldn’t be involved with creatures like us. You... can’t...” _...love something like us._

Kuro fell silent and Mahiru studied him with a soft fondness. Mahiru understood Kuro’s view and appreciated his Servamp’s concern, but he had already made his choice knowing what he was up against. He replied gently, “But, Kuro... I already am. I’m already involved—I’ve been involved for a while now. There’s no way I can have a ‘normal’ life, nor do I even want that! I gave up a ‘normal’ life the night I met you and we made our contract.”

“I didn’t ask you to!” Kuro shot back defensively. Thinking of that night always brought up a mix of emotions within Kuro. The Servamp was thankful and unbelievably happy to have Mahiru as his Eve, but there was always that burning feeling of guilt that he somehow ruined the teenager’s life. “I didn’t ask you to pick me up, to name me, to give me your blood... I didn’t ask you to do any of that!”

“I know!” Mahiru grabbed Kuro by the collar and shook him. “I made that decision myself! I decided to take you home, I decided to form a contract with you, and I decided that I wanted **this** life! And I don’t regret a damn thing! I don't want 'normal', I want **this**!” He shook Kuro one last time and let go of his collar.

The Servamp groaned in frustration and slumped against the couch. His body felt heavy and he slid down so he was now lying on the floor. He was so exhausted. Honestly, only Mahiru could get him this worked up. His Eve's naivety was mind boggling and Kuro wondered how someone could so easily disregard the danger that was so close. His red eyes stared at the ceiling then slowly drifted to his human’s face. “What if...” His voice was so small Mahiru almost missed it. “...What if he hurts you?”

Mahiru paused and felt the tension that had been building up in him fade away. That was it. That was the reason for Kuro’s reaction towards Mahiru’s new relationship. He had been worried that Kuro was angry with him for finding someone else or hurt because he felt that he was being replaced, but his Servamp wasn’t upset... he was worried about him. It was such a pure feeling of concern emanating from the vampire that Mahiru had to fight the urge to throw his arms around him and hug tightly. Kuro always panicked when Mahiru hugged him. The Eve slid down so he was lying next to the Servamp and poked him on the side of the face with his slender finger. He laughed at Kuro’s annoyed expression.

“Then we'll beat him up.” Mahiru simply said.

Kuro rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Mahiru...” He paused and continued, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice, “What if he hurts you? What if... he loses control or something and... something happens and I’m not there to...” he trailed off as familiar scenarios played through his head: Sakuya losing his mind (it wasn’t uncommon for subclass to lose their sanity; eternity was a long time) and attacking Mahiru, killing him... or if the subclass drank too much blood and drained Mahi... or if he was just too rough with the human... humans break easily after all. Or even the simple, yet equally painful possibility that Sakuya would fall out of love and crush Mahiru’s heart. There were too many chances for his human to get hurt or lose his life from this relationship. Kuro knew for certain that he would never hurt Mahiru. The Servamp would sooner rip off his own head before laying a hand on his Eve, but he couldn’t be sure of Sakuya. And if that subclass did **anything** to harm his human... Kuro gave a low growl, imagining what he would do.

“Well,” Mahiru’s soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, “if that happens— which it won’t—if that happens then I give you permission to avenge me.” Kuro blinked at him and Mahiru laughed. “But you can only avenge me if something serious happens! Okay? Not for minor things, like if he forgot my birthday—”

“That’s serious though...”

“—or if he’s late to pick me up, or we had an argument—”

"Also serious...”

“Only under really really dire circumstances! Like he goes berserk and kills me… or cheats on me. Especially if he cheats on me.” Mahiru grinned. “Then you may exact unholy revenge on him.”

Kuro stared at Mahiru like he had lost his mind, but knew that he had no choice other than surrendering to his Eve. The Servamp finally chuckled and grinned back, softly poking Mahiru's warm face with his cold finger. “You got quite the vindictive streak, Mahi-Mahi. I almost pity Sakuya... but not really.” His face became somber and he continued more seriously, “But really, Mahiru, if he does anything to hurt you...”

“... you’ll protect me.” Mahiru whispered confidently. The smile on his face was so bright that Kuro had to look away.

“Troublesome,” Kuro muttered with defeat and sat up. He still didn't trust Sakuya with his Eve—and he wondered if he ever would— but he felt better knowing that Mahiru trusted him in case anything happened.

“Are we good?” Mahiru also sat up and asked, slightly nervous. Kuro basked in the fact that Mahiru could not be at ease if he wasn’t.

A small warm smile slowly spread on his face.“We’re good, Mahi, we’ll always be good.” He paused then added playfully, “As long as you keep feeding me.”

Mahiru laughed and lightly shoved Kuro’s shoulder. He went to stand up, but Kuro grabbed his arm. The Servamp nodded to the TV and held up a controller. Mahiru’s face lit up with delight. “Team battle?” he asked hopefully.

“Try not to die so much this time,” Kuro said blandly as he got the game set up.

“Hey, I’m trying my best here! It’s because I don’t play as much as you. Some of us have better things to do then play video games.” Mahiru huffed and stuck his tongue out at Kuro.

The vampire smirked, “Excuses, excuses. Okay, Mahi choose your character and let’s go.” He made a face at the character his partner chose and navigated the screen options to get to the battle arena.

“... Thank you, Kuro.” He barely heard Mahiru’s whisper. His Eve didn’t mention what he was thankful for, but Kuro knew. He stole a glance at his human who was facing the TV. The light from the screen reflected in those brown pools that Kuro always drowned in. The Servamp sighed and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“No problem, Mahi.” Kuro turned back to the game as the match started.

_As long as you’re happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, this ended up with quite a lot of Kuromahi despite being a Sakumahi... I can't help it, though. I do love Sakumahi but I love Kuromahi more. BUT I decided to give Sakuya this win :) Also, I feel that even if Mahiru were to fall in love with anyone other than Kuro, the Servamp would still mean the world to him and vice versa.


End file.
